


【莫萨】Applaudissez l'amour

by Sharty



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 现pa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharty/pseuds/Sharty
Summary: 爱情万岁，起立为爱情鼓掌。





	【莫萨】Applaudissez l'amour

　　  
　　萨列里不比莫扎特——这个流连在百花争艳的娱乐圈的年轻人——他从前与恋人做过的最多也就是牵个手啵个嘴，深入的都没有，更别提眼下这种情况。  
　　  
　　莫扎特的一只手臂不大方便，只好用左手轻轻扣住萨列里的后脑，倾身吻过来，两片柔软的唇覆住萨列里的，下巴轻轻蹭着他的脸蛋。沙发上的空间狭小，萨列里深陷在皮质靠背中，莫扎特用肩膀代替手来禁锢住他的行动，就好像一只刚刚成年的猛兽小心翼翼地对待自己好不容易得来的配偶，又掩饰不住占有欲。  
　　  
　　这只食肉动物探索一般地将舌头伸入伴侣的口腔，轻轻扫过牙床，下齿抵住对方的舌根，配合灵巧柔软的舌头搅动起来。萨列里觉得自己未免有些落后，抓住莫扎特的肩膀，回吻过去。  
　　  
　　莫扎特似乎没有注意到对方的笨拙，反而起劲了些。他就好像勾人魂魄的堕天使，披着羊皮摄取恶者的灵魂。萨列里觉得肺部近乎被挤压干净，不余任何气息，眼前一阵阵发昏，手上无力地推搡着莫扎特。  
　　  
　　年轻人终于放开了，他俩唇齿相离时勾出一道银丝，在窗外灯光的映衬下显得颇具情色之感。萨列里急促地喘息着，但莫扎特没有给他多余的时间，左手已经伸向他的身下。  
　　  
　　“你……！”  
　　  
　　平时再怎么端庄注重言辞，现在也顾不得什么敬称了。他知道莫扎特接下来想要做什么。他垂下头去，一双眼睛紧紧盯着年轻人。莫扎特委屈地抬起头来：“安东尼奥……大师，我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　法语流畅的音律从这个靠嗓子过活的人口中冒出来，打得萨列里措手不及。那双眼睛竟然是如此清明，看得出并非是因为酒精叫人疯狂，而是确实情动了。他咬住下唇，最终还是平躺下去，近乎哀求地道：“轻一点，好吗？”  
　　  
　　莫扎特没有回答，只是用食指在萨列里的大腿根部画了个圈。他垂下头，用牙齿轻轻咬住萨列里的裤链，甩甩头扯开。他敢肯定，他的鼻尖触碰到了一个火热滚烫的东西，里面的血管正在微微跳动。他把内裤笨拙地扒下来，果不其然——那东西直直跳到他眼前。  
　　  
　　萨列里不得不承认，自己硬了。因为跟人上床是第一次，他的手心里微微冒着冷汗，身下却燥热难耐。他就近用膝盖蹭蹭莫扎特，叫他快一点。莫扎特似乎心领神会，衔住那物的顶端，在口齿中摩擦起来。一种陌生的快感在萨列里身体中腾起，感觉自己身下的坐垫濡湿了一点，不由得攥紧布料，喉咙中也无法抑制地溢出了一声呻吟。  
　　  
　　他心里一惊，连忙紧闭双唇，差点没在嘴上咬出一个血印子。莫扎特安抚似的在他臀上拍打两下，接着抬起他的腿。萨列里不由得咽了口唾沫。莫扎特四处张望了一下，小声道：“你有准备套和润滑吗？”  
　　  
　　这个问题来得猝不及防。萨列里混乱的头脑中闪过近一年的购物清单，绝望地发觉自己从来没有考虑过性生活用品——毕竟他没有预料到他们会恋爱，或者上床——无论怎样，现在是一个极其尴尬的时刻。萨列里清晰地看见莫扎特双腿间鼓起的小帐篷，自己也是十分难受，心一横，道：“没事，一会洗一下就好。”  
　　  
　　莫扎特得到允许后也好不含糊，吻了一下萨列里便开始了自己的行动。还好萨列里下面已经湿了，莫扎特的手指轻松地就探了进去。他小心地蜷曲指节，很快又放入第二根、第三根。异物侵入的感觉并不好受，萨列里不由得挺起腰肢，轻轻扭动起来。没想到这个动作让莫扎特的手指更加深入——  
　　  
　　“呃啊——”萨列里不由得发出一声呻吟，脖颈向后弯去，喉结上下滚动，细密的喘息不绝于耳。莫扎特见状便明白了，他尝试着反复揉摁那处软肉，果真萨列里浑身颤抖起来，咬住牙不让自己发出更多淫靡的声响。莫扎特左手不算灵活，动作有些慢，但还是极大程度地取悦了伴侣。  
　　  
　　那是一种难以言述的感觉，仿若大海的波涛漫上身躯，带着海底火山爆发的余温缓缓包裹住他最敏感的地方。他被莫扎特抵在沙发角落、动弹不得，颤抖着释放出来，眼角不知何时已经挂上泪花。  
　　  
　　莫扎特的声音似乎从另一个世界传来，清澈的嗓音染上一丝沙哑，附在他耳边：“叫出来吧，大师。”  
　　  
　　还没等萨列里反应过来，莫扎特便已挺入。虽然用力不猛，但硬物在身体里横冲直撞与三根手指还比可相提并论。萨列里感觉欲望的邪火在他身下燃烧，而自己……又硬了。  
　　  
　　莫扎特抽插之时不忘找准那一点，反复碾磨让萨列里实在是受不住。他脑海中一片空白，呜咽着，口中吐出混沌的音节。  
　　  
　　“您说什么？”莫扎特居高临下，“我听不太清。”  
　　  
　　这一定是一个恶作剧。夜深无人，饶是那话语在断断续续莫扎特也应该听得一清二楚。萨列里却没有功夫去推测爱人有没有撒谎，他只能一遍遍重复：“不要了……沃尔夫冈……求求你……！”  
　　  
　　莫扎特似乎真的应了他的话，将阳物撤出萨列里的身体，紧接着，又挺了回去。  
　　  
　　“啊！！哈啊……啊……！你……你说话不算话……”  
　　  
　　萨列里染了情欲的声音仿佛从水里捞出来一般，软得不像在责罚，而是在勾引。莫扎特的动作愈发迅速猛烈，仿佛要把整个身体埋进伴侣一样。  
　　  
　　“我还没有答应，安东尼奥——你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　两个人同时到达高潮。萨列里在第二次射精之后再也没有力气活动，只好任莫扎特倒在他身上安抚地亲吻，在肩膀上啄出一个个红色的印记。  
　　  
　　空气安静得吓人，两个人都不知道该说些什么。正当莫扎特以为萨列里已经熟睡时，那人低低问道：“你胳膊没事吧？”  
　　  
　　莫扎特眨巴眨巴眼睛，笑了：“安东尼奥爱我，我就好啦。”  
　　  
　　萨列里将头枕到他的左肩上。“好，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　【FIN.】


End file.
